Drowning in the Emptiness
by AnHeiressofaSOLDIER
Summary: Vanitas and Aqua's first fight goes somewhat differently. Innocence, even in Darkness, should be a treasured thing. As Vanitas and Aqua fight, Aqua learns much about the enigmatic boy. Would it ever be enough to see redemption for him?


**Author's Note: Warning. This story has some (possible) disturbing lines of sexual nature. There's also some compromising positions. Though I don't think it warrants an "M" rating (nothing happens between them), you may want to read this if you can't handle those things.**

**To those who read this: I hope you enjoy.**

**Drowning in the Emptiness**

Aqua cartwheeled away from the masked boy as his downward swing nearly cleaved her head off. She barely had enough time to force air down her bleeding throat (another one of his nearly fatal strikes) before he was hurtling an Exo Spark at her feet. The lightning singed all throughout Aqua's lower half; she was soon unable to support her weight. Gritting her teeth, Aqua fell to the ground. The mural in Radiant Garden's square scraped against her exposed legs, and the pain that shot through her was enough to send her doubling over onto her stomach. She barely had the courage to look at her oppressor. But she knew she had to.

The masked boy—she still didn't have a name for him—kicked at her open side, but she had enough foresight to bite onto her sleeve and not her tongue. Somewhere during the fight, the garment had slid off her arm. Though it'd been a nuisance at the time, she was truly glad for it now.

But the masked boy would show her no mercy. It was bad enough that he'd hurt her so thoroughly. Did he really have to try and make her dislocate her tongue? Apparently he did. Because he removed the sleeve from her mouth, and brought the hilt of his Keyblade down to slam on her head. There was a moment when Aqua wondered if she'd blacked out. Because oddly enough the boy was suddenly cradling her in his arms and moving bloodied hair from her face. The gesture was almost _kind_.

At least until she heard him speak again. "I have something else you can put your mouth around if you want. I wouldn't even mind if you used your teeth. After all, there's a thin line between pain and pleasure, isn't there?"

That suggestive, and disturbing line was all it took for Aqua to remember why she had to defeat her assailant.

Ven.

Terra.

If she could end this creature of pure Darkness, they could go home! But the fates seemed to be against Aqua's plight. Just as the girl summoned Rainfell to her side again—preparing to put the weapon to _his_ throat—the boy moved in such a way that Aqua soon found herself pinned to the ground. The boy she hated more than anyone in the multiverse was straddling her, and holding her hands above her head. If it wasn't bad enough, the boy leaned down close to her so she could hear (even behind his mask) when he licked his lips. "Well this is quite the appealing position. I always thought you'd make an amazing damsel in distress."

Aqua was deeply irritated that he'd been able to say all of that without the slightest difficulty. At the time he'd said it, she'd been thrashing against him, hoping to get away, but he was too strong. Still, she continued to assault him until he banged her head into the concrete twice. She almost welcomed the unconsciousness that was clawing at her mind. "Let go of me!" She pleaded, and was distraught to find tears streaming down her cheeks.

Having closed her eyes in humiliation, it was all she could do to buck up in shock when she felt his tongue lapping up her tears. "Such pain I can bring to you, Aqua. It's intoxicating. Maybe I'll strengthen Ventus so I can keep you around, after all."

"Why? Who are you?" Aqua did want to know the answer to these questions, but mostly she was hoping to distract him enough to break free. Her struggle was too obvious though, and her captor bit her bottom lip in punishment. New pain was added to the old. But the action disturbed her most because he'd somewhat stolen her first kiss. And because seeing his suddenly unmasked face was making her feel empathy.

_How can someone so young and innocent looking be consumed by the Darkness like this?_

"I'd stop struggling if I were you. You're making a certain part of my body very, very happy." Red laced up Aqua's cheeks as if it were flames. How could this get any worse? An enemy that may or may not have watched her before was nearly raping her in the middle of town.

Aqua remembered the very first day she thought of becoming a Keyblade wielder. It'd been to protect herself from things like this. So why was she so defenseless? She couldn't even move her bod-

But she didn't have to did she? There was a reason that Aqua had chosen to advance in magic over combat. Reaching for her Light—and trying to reign it in discreetly so the being of Darkness didn't sense it—she concentrated on her element. She pictured strong waves, storms; all these things she tried to picture in the Light around her. When the element she was named for seemed in grasp, she pulled at the Light stands the way one might pull yarn. When she'd gathered enough, she mentally pushed the energy away from her and sent it into the young boy's chest.

That's all it took for the dark apprentice to fall off of her. He screamed in agony as the Light tried to stamp out all of his Darkness. The boy was reduced to a crippled mess as he seized on the floor. Hopping to her feet, Aqua made to run away from him. But he grabbed onto her leg too easily as he dug his nails into her ankle.

And then Aqua was toppling over again. Taking a cue from her, Vanitas had infused his Darkness into his attack. It spread through her veins like a cancer, lighting all of her chromosomes on fire. Aqua had felt Darkness before. But never like this. Smashing her teeth together enough to break them, Aqua had just enough strength to keep from screaming.

And suddenly the demon child was laughing so maniacally it sent ice through Aqua's veins (a nice relief to the fire that had been there earlier). As the boy rose to stand over her again, he said one thing, "This was too fun. We'll have to do this again sometime." Somehow Aqua knew she'd be fighting for her life in the same area, someday.

"The name's Vanitas." Vanitas created a Corridor of Darkness and disappeared. Aqua was left gawking.

_Vanitas... the name's Latin like Terra, Ven's, and mine. It means, "Empty"._

Whatever the reason, Aqua felt as though she understood the boy. Especially if he was given such a name. When he'd used his Darkness against her, she'd felt all that he did. Anger, jealousy, resentment, loneliness, longing...

Aqua had seen Vanitas' face. And she knew innocence was within him. And she would save him. As a Keyblade Master she had the duty of upholding the balance of Light and Darkness. She'd never seen anyone as lost in the Darkness as _Vanitas_.

No. She wouldn't call him that. Aros would be her name for him.

**Author's Note: I plan on writing full length VanAquas but I think this one will stay a one-shot. This Vanitas is somewhat inspired by The Infinite Dani-Chan Replika. I imagine, like she does, that if KH had a higher rating… Vanitas would have made a lot of sexual comments.**

**Hope this Vanitas wasn't too disturbing. I don't think it is. But if you had issues with this, please tell me. I'll be happy to put it under "M" if you guys think it warrants it. **

**Well, let me know what you think!**

**I'm so glad to post a VanAqua. They need more love. If you're curious, I've written more for them in my "1000 Words Left Unspoken" series of one-shots. **

**Oh, and I have Aqua decide to call Vanitas "Aros" because many people name Sora's Dark side that. Yes, I know she doesn't know Sora yet, but I think destiny has played a major part in their lives. Who's to say Aqua wouldn't think to call him this? **


End file.
